


Infuriating

by KateWrites



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateWrites/pseuds/KateWrites
Summary: Mary went to the dinner when Sabrina asked her right after when she and Spellman women got rid of the devouring worm and Zelda doesn't approve.





	Infuriating

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my head and I can't get it out so here you go, hope you enjoy it. Plus I'm positive that it won't be perfect bc I'm writing it straight away but hey... And pls forgive me for grammar mistakes English is not my first language.

"Miss Wardwell will you join us for the dinner?"

That took Mary by surprise as she answered with small smile "Oh, I've intruded enough for one day, I should go"

Not to anyone's surprise Zelda got involved "I think that's best, yes"

Mary turned away from Sabrina and started to further herself from her when she heared Sabrina speaking to her "Thank you Miss Wardwell"

After everything that she put that girl through, and now hearing those words she felt guilty, but she new Dark Lord's orders must be obeyed. She got quickly out of her thoughts when Sabrina added

"Well if you change your mind about dinner, you know where we are."

Sabrina smiled and gave Mary a tight hug, just when Mary was about to hug her hand around Sabrina as well they both heared very irritated voice coming from afar "Hurry up Sabrina, we don't want you to wander off like you always do!" 

"Chop chop darling!" Hilda added in her bubbly voice which irritated Zelda even more.

"You need to stop coddling her"

"She is right behind us Zelda, you can relax she is perfectly safe"

Hilda said "as a matter of factly" turning around to see Sabrina hugging her teacher.

"I mean just look at her" Hilda put her hand on Zelda's shoulder to make the other woman turn around, but as stubborn as Zelda is, she kept her head high and paced her walk even more.

"Do we know that she is really safe Hilda?" She mumbled to herself, her brows getting narrower. She is sure that there is something wrong with that high-school, excommunicated witch, so called teacher. There was always a hunch that Zelda had when it came to protecting Sabrina, it was all fine until now. She just can't get rid of Mary. If she hadn't come to Sabrina's rescue tonight, she would probably end up dead, and there she was... Hugging the very person who put that exorcism nonsense in her head. She got so much under Sabrina's skin it's intolerable.

"Aunt Zee"

Zelda heared Sabrina's soft voice and after everything that happened tonight Sabrina thought the whole exorcism mess brought her family more together she was wrong when she heared Zelda saying 

"Sabrina, what happened tonight was reckless. It must not happen again" 

Sabrina was taken back by harshness in Zelda's voice. Young witch looked at her aunt all puzzled, she was about to oppose to her when she saw her aunt Hilda giving her the "look" of "not now darling" and seeing hurt in her eyes. Sabrina moved her gaze to her feet as she was walking next to Zelda when she heared her aunt speaking again

"And furthermore, I don't want you asocciating with that woman" 

"Alright aunt Zee" Sabrina had enough and naturally she had to said something so she stood right in front of Zelda and looked her in the eyes "that woman has a name, it's Mary Wardwell and for the record she helped me tonight and-"

"She almost got you killed Sabrina, learn the difference!"

"Please aunt Zee... This has nothing to do with today's situation but... if it weren't for her we would still be stuck in those nightmares. She helped all of us. She even helped you."

Zelda opened her mouth and gave a small smirk, turned her head to her side and added completely thrown of balance

"Sabrina her only interest was saving you. She brainwashed you." 

"Zelda, give a woman some slack. We don't know what her motive was but weather we like it or not, if it weren't for her we would still be stuck in those horrible nightmares."

Zelda huffed and turn her head away from them both not knowing how Sabrina and Hilda were giggling behind her back. Sabrina knew her aunt didn't have anything else to say which is rare, and Sabrina is positive that Zelda is now coming up with whatever her comeback is going to be, but for now Sabrina is satisfied. 

Spellman women got finally home and they saw Ambrose on the porch listening to his music. Ambrose's face lit up when he saw his family. He misses their bickering when they're not at home so seeing Zelda already frowning was a good sign. Also, seeing Sabrina and Hilda having as much fun as he does when Zelda gets like this. They all know her to the core. They know she must be the rock of that family... If not the whole Spellman family would fall apart which is ironic that somehow Zelda is keeping everything in order considering they have one half witch-half mortal, house arrest and excommunicated witch. 

"Hey auntie, tough night?" He jumped from the fence he was sitting on, having too much with teasing his aunt. 

"Is the dinner ready Ambrose?" 

Ambrose quickly looked at Sabrina and Hilda, trying to say something but he couldn't find any words 

"Of course you didn't" 

With his hand he was about to stop Zelda from closing the door into his face when Sabrina gave him pitiful smile and tapped his shoulder 

"It's alright Ambrose. That's why aunt Hilda and I are here."

"Thats right lad, let's go make dinner." 

______________________________________________________

Mary was thinking about the offer to go have dinner with Spellman's. She had something else in mind for her own dinner but she thought mortal food isn't that bad. Especially when you're dining with people close to you. Yes, she was close to Sabrina. She was sure about Hilda and Ambrose as well. Her only problem was the redhead woman. She was drinking her usual red wine thinking and planning how to get through Zelda. She was arrogant, full of herself and with first chance Mary is going to spit that right into her face. Nobody is treating Mother of Demons like that. But Mary can't help but this how strong Zelda was tonight.  
How she busted in the room, helping them to perform an exorcism on mortal, it was like she was jumping and stumping on her beliefs in Church of Night just for the sake of Sabrina and her well being. That said everything about Zelda which impressed Mary. She was tough, thinking she owned the world when she entered the room with her cigarette holder and head held high. Mary asked herself what was Zelda like in her own four walls. Was she more gentle? More feminine and not so stiff all the time? Mary started to have thoughts she knew she shouldn't but somehow she became more and more curious what was behind all those walls Zelda put around herself. Zelda was the exact opposite of Mary, she thought to herself as she took another sip of her wine. As Mary was known to be more provocative, have more fun, more likely to get in problems. Zelda wasn't known to be carefree. She didn't even see her smile. Not once. She wanted to know more about that complicated woman who, by the looks of it, hated her guts. But of course, Mary liked challenges, even better a dangerous ones and she knew if she gave enough thought she would win them. So she got up, put on her tight red dress and buttoned up the coat pairing everything with black high heels. She locked the doors to her house and headed to Spellman's house for dinner. 

______________________________________________________

"Auntie! Dinner is ready!" 

She was still in her room wrapping her hair in black bandana so the hair wouldn't fall in her eyes during the dinner. Her red locks fell all over her back spreading on her purple dress. She slowly got up and went downstairs. 

"It's almost done auntie" said Ambrose as he was checking on the lasagna in the oven. Hilda was making final touches on her cheesecake and Sabrina was washing the dishes. 

"Ambrose for Satan's sakes, you always do that."

Ambrose gave her apologetic look and continued his work around the kitchen. 

"Sabrina go make the table. I will finish the dishes." 

"Okay." 

It was unusual but not impossible for Zelda to help around kitchen. They all just thought she didn't feel well after the whole fiasco that occurred tonight. 

Hilda was obviously too happy that Zelda is with them now so she lightly bumped Zelda's hip which made Zeld sllighly jump to her right. She rolled her eyes asking herself what in the hell is going on. 

"Dear Satan Hilda, what is with you?" 

Hilda was still smiling 

"Can't I be happy that we are all spending quality time together... As a family?" 

This made Zelda smile too as she put her hand on Hilda's shoulder and pushed her teasingly to which both women started laughing. 

"Alright Ambrose those lasangas should've been done 10 minutes ago" Sabrina said, obviously hungry and a bit cranky "I could've made that table 100 times and you still wouldn't finish that" 

"Cousin please, just few more minutes."

Zelda and Hilda looked at them and smiled to each other when Sabrina gave them a little smirk and asked playfully 

"And why are you too smiling so much?" She started walking up to them when Zelda answered in same tone

"Oh you know... Typical Spellman's night" 

"And... It's done!" Ambrose announced as he pulled lasagna out of the oven "alright go to the table I'll bring it" 

They were all seated in their chairs and Sabrina was the first one to grab a piece, she was silently praying to Satan that Ambrose didn't put too much salt like last time. It was his first time... Aunt Hilda and Sabrina were encouraging and told him how good it was but Zelda couldn't let him make the same mistake again so she told him the hard truth. Tough love. Well as Sabrina took a bite she could definitely tell the difference. 

They were dining quietly when a door bell ringed. Zelda put her knife and fork on the plate, clearly getting annoyed, and was about to stand up when Sabrina said 

"I'll get it" 

Sabrina went to see who it was and to her positive surprise it was Miss Wardwell. Though she got to admit she did caught her by surprise. 

"Good evening Miss Wardwell" Sabrina muttered

"Good evening Sabrina." 

"Uhm... Is there something I can do for you?" 

"Well... I was asking myself if that dinner offer is still available? Of course I wouldn't want to intrude..." 

Sabrina cut her off "No Miss Wardwell, nonsense. Come in." 

"Thank you dear" 

They started walking towards dining room when Sabrina turned around and almost hit Mary

"Don't pay attention to what my aunt Zelda is telling you" 

Mary knew what Sabrina was talking about but still acted like she was clueless, moving her head left and right, putting on her innocent voice out

"Whatever do you mean Sabrina?" 

"Please just, bear with her." 

Mary nodded and after Sabrina turned around she followed her lead. 

"Auntie let Hilda eat in peace"

"She ate three pieces" Zelda was protesting

"It's alright love, aunt Zelda is just worried there won't be anything left for her" Hilda half snorted half laughed which made Ambrose laugh as well

"Good evening"

Mary said with big wide smile on her face, her gaze went all around the room but was lingering a bit longer on the woman sitting on head of the table. Hilda jumped out of excitement and offered their guest a seat. Mary sat on opposite side of Zelda, studying her face, trying to break her under her gaze but Zelda was just looking straight back at her.

"Sabrina bring our guest a plate and everything..." Hilda smiled nervously "and everything else"

"Sure auntie, coming right back" 

Sabrina was in the kitchen less then 30 seconds but the tension in the dining room could have been cut with a knife. Hilda was rocking nerviously on her chair, Ambrose was looking back and forth between Zelda and two other women... Just waiting for his aunt to pop off, Mary still had that sweet smile on her face that she just kept there from the moment she stepped foot in that room and Zelda was eating slowly, giving Mary a look "don't try me" from time to time. They all got startled when Sabrina came into room with her cheery domenour 

"Here you go Miss Wardwell. Bon apetit!" 

Sabrina sat down and quickly found herself in middle of a very uncomfortable situation, not until she heared her aunt Zelda speaking to Mary

"What made you change your mind? I thought you said you wouldn't intrude?"

"Auntie" Sabrina gave her aunt a warning, not that Zelda cared much. All she can do is pray to Satan that Miss Wardwell listened to her advice. Just bear with her.

Mary was moving in her seat when she answered, voice suddenly very soft as she looked at Zelda

"Well... It was a tough night for us all. Sabrina said - Zelda gave side eye to Sabrina - that if I were to change my mind I would know where to find you. And... - she smiled - here I am"

"Hm, yes here you are" Zelda gave her a very condescending smile back.

"Yes I... I live alone - Mary looked all of them and Hilda added

" I am so sorry to hear that, it must be very lonely for you"

"Thank you, it is. When Sabrina asked me I wasn't sure to come. But after much thinking it's always better to be with someone... Right now it feels like I'm with family, considering how close Sabrina and I are. "

"Oh Miss Wardwell..." Sabrina was touched by Mary's words which was her intent in the first place

"I am glad you think that." Sabrina smiled right before she took another bite. 

"We had one family on this very table, not so long ago" she lifted her both eyebrows and gave Mary an a sued look. Zelda continued and before anyone could interfere which she knew they would she said

"And her whole family and... Even this family - she said as a matter of factly, now smiling for the first time, which Mary admired and saw how beautiful of a woman Zelda was... Mary didn't even mind the venemous words that were coming out of her mind, that twisted Zelda's mind made Mary even more interested- almost had their own daughter for dinner, no more or less."

Ambrose coughed and for the first time added under his breath

"Well that was intense..." Sabrina looked at him and she quickly scanned how there was no more lasagnas and everybody has eaten what was on their plates

"It's time for dessert! Aunt Hilda's cheesecake" 

"I bet it's going to be delicious"

Hilda chuckled "Oh it's nothing I took a recipe from our mother's cook book"

Hilda and Sabrina went to the kitchen to cut the cake so Ambrose stayed alone with Zelda and Mary.

"Uhm auntie?"

"Yes Ambrose I know you don't want to stay for the dessert"

"How...?" He was confused as hell but got up from the table as soon as she said that. He said his goodbyes and went to his room where Luke was already waiting for him. Leaving that dinner party just because the tension between his aunt and Mary was the good reason, the even better reason was now in his room already laying in his bed.

Meanwhile in the dining room Zelda and Mary were now left alone. Zelda was trying to release her hair out of bandana, and then try to put it back on. She thought she would have control with that damned woman around her. She was wrong and Mary could see right though her nervousness. Watching Zelda struggle with her hair was very amusing to Mary. She asked herself was this that Zelda... Maybe just a glimpse behind all of those walls. After all Zelda was a woman and no woman have such perfect hair without having problems with it from time to time. Zelda finally gave up and threw the bandana against the table and started ranting on Mary 

"Why did you come?"

"Took you long enough to come to the point"

"This is my house I can very well do whatever I want"

Mary narrowed her eyes and Zelda felt like she was bare in front of piercing gaze of another woman. She feels discomfort. Exactly what she didn't want to in her own house.

"You are very arrogant."

Zelda couldn't believe her ears. She slowly got up, her head held high as usual. 

"I won't let you insult me in my own house"

"Very arrogant, full of yourself, judgemental, cold, distant... I can go on for hours."

Mary was still sitting, she just looked up at Zelda's face. Zelda swallowed slowly, now rage visible on her face even though she tried to cover it up

"Good for you I won't. It would be bad seeing such a beautiful face falling apart in rage and bitterness."

Mary was now looking at Zelda's face, smirking, having no shame whatsoever, and Zelda was thankful for dim lights because she can feel the hotness in her face. Mary moved her eyes to Zelda's lightly parted red lips. 

"You do know that, don't you?" 

Her eyes still on Zelda's lips. 

"What?" It was harsh but yet somehow so soft which made Mary happy in a weird way. She wanted Zelda to submit to her. It was harder then she thought but she's getting there. 

"Here's the dessert!" Hilda came rushing to the dining room, immediately lightning the mood. They were all talking now about various subjects, everyone except Zelda who was still taken aback with what happened minutes earlier. 

______________________________________________________

Mary was about to leave as she picked up her coat and told her goodbyes to three women. 

"Thank you for having me. I had a wonderful time." 

She put on her coat and all of her luscious hair got stucked underneath it and when she pulled the hair out Zelda was flooded with it's scent. She almost moaned because how good it was but she composed herself as she was the first one saying

"We are all so very tired. Thank you for stopping by, Miss Wardwell. Have a good night." Zelda even opened the doors for her. She couldn't wait any longer for Mary to leave. As Mary was walking past Zelda the other woman didn't move her gaze from piercing blue eyes so for the first time greens and blues met so close, not even sure how appropriate that was and Zelda swallowed roughly, Mary smirked and whispered 

"We're not done" 

Zelda slammed the doors behind her which made Mary jump. Inside of the house was quiet. Ambrose was in his room and Hilda and Sabrina made a deal that they will wash the dishes first thing in the morning. They all went to their bedrooms to have a blissful sleep. Everyone except Zelda who went to her bedroom only to put her nightcloak and then she headed in their living room, where she lit a cigarette and enjoyed silence. The enjoyment didn't last for long. Someone was knocking on the doors. She knew who it was and she knew why because when all of her family went to sleep she picked up the dishes and she found Mary's handbag. So that's what she meant by "We're not done" 

Pissed of, she was at the edge by this point so she didn't even try to act to like the woman. She opened the doors slightly and just pushed the handbag into Mary's hands but Mary had none of it so instead taking the handbag she took Zelda by her arm. 

"Let go of me" Zelda yelled in hused voice

"Let me In" Mary yelled on the other side

That was ridiculous. They weren't teenagers. Zelda felt so foolish she should've acted indifferent. Now the other woman knows that Zelda was affected by what happened earlier during the dinner. 

Zelda was the first who let go so now Mary was standing in front of Zelda who had her nightcloak on and a deeper then usual cleavage which made Mary stare for a second longer. She knew Zelda was beautiful but she wasn't the one who shows a lot of skin. 

"Take this damned thing and be on your way" Zelda hissed at her

Mary was not about to leave just yet. 

"I can tell what I said earlier made you uncomfortable Zelda."

"You did not say anything I did not already know" 

Mary smiled to clearly infuriated Zelda's face and walked past her right into the living room. Zelda closed the doors and said 

"Mary I had enough of your nonsense. I am tired. I do not need your boasting around my house. For the hundredth time!" 

Mary stood up and came closer to Zelda. Too close even. Zelda couldn't move. This woman was infuriating in every sense of that word and as much as she tried to avoid her she just does not give up. Too bad that the both were stubborn. 

" I just want to talk with you Zelda. Is that so much to ask?"

"What about?"

"Usual things that you already know of." Mary removed the bandana from Zelda's hair in one move, releasing the fiery locks to fall on Zelda's shoulders.

"What do I know?" Zelda escaped from Mary. She was now far away from her looking her in the eyes. This was alright. She was telling herself. She was in control.

"You know how beautiful you are."

Zelda moved from side to side and started biting her inner cheek from nervousness. Her cheeks red like blood. She can feel all sorts of things tingling her body right now. 

"You are cold but you want to be taken care of for once."

Zelda didn't move. Just listened. She watched Mary approach her once more and with each step she had something more to say

"You are breathtaking"

One. 

"Intelligent" 

Two. 

"Absolutely infuriating"

Three.

"Strong" 

Four. 

"You know how much you hate me."

Five. 

"And you know how much you want me" 

I'm that moment Mary crashed her lips against lightly parted, out of breath lips that left a strong moan after the contact. They were so soft Mary thought. She wanted to take Zelda more roughly to show her who was the dominant one and who was to be submissive. .. But now that her lips are against hers,now that her arms are exploring Zelda's curves and all of her special spots on her neck that makes Zelda go wild against her, twisting against her like a snake and Mary couldn't get enough of it. She felt hands on herself, such soft hands going through her hair pulling lightly and Mary was suffering in this beautiful agony. Mary's hands were now tightly around Zelda's waist as she was biting her neck leaving love bites all over, listening Zelda's soft moans right next to her ear made Mary's tension even bigger and that tension was now between her legs. She grabbed Zelda by her ass and pushed her on the sofa. 

Zelda fell on the back, she in million years would not imagine herself being on the back for one person who makes her this mad. This mad with anger and lust at the same time. She wasn't this touched or kissed in a very long time. Mary's hands on her ass made her instantly wet and she put her legs around Mary's waist unknowingly, letting her lust do the work for her. Her red hair flying from side to side, Mary's hair going to her eyes but she couldn't care less. The main thing was how Mary's lips felt, how Mary's body felt on top of her. How Mary cupped Zelda's breasts in her hands and squeezed not being able to resist to put one of the nipples in her mouth. Thank Satan Zelda didn't have anything under her nightcloak.

"Mary..." Zelda moaned

"Zelda?"

"I..."

"Tell me what aver you need, beautiful." she said as she kissed Zelda's neck and traced the kisses between woman's breasts.

"I need a release"

"Mhm... How badly?"

"You make me feel like a woman..."

"Oh dear Zelda... Sweet Zelda..." She kissed her softly. Her kisses slowly went lower and lower softly biting every part of Zelda's body before licking it. Zelda was feeling like she was flying. Mary's lips agreed with her body, her moans were just for the woman on top of her. For the woman who makes her feel like she is the only one who matters. Zelda knew she was falling apart in Mary's arms, right before her, but she couldn't care less. Especially when she felt tongue biting the sides of her thighs. Mary enjoyed in Zelda's smell. For Mary, in this moment it was like she never heard a bad word coming from Zelda's mouth... Mary just knows about soft whimpers of pleasure that are overflowing Zelda right now. She was so lovely to her. How good she felt. Her white porcelain skin glistening in fire from fireplace. How her body was reacting to Mary's touch, Mary couldn't believe it. Like it was made for her. Her lips finally met Zelda's sensitive spot. And Zelda completely lost it. Mary had to put her hand on Zelda's stomach from how much she was moving underneath her. As Mary was working her magic on Zelda's sift spot she knew the other woman was reaching her climax and from what Mary figured, Zelda was a moaner. When Zelda was about to climax Mary crashed their lips once again and muffled Zelda's screams with the most passionate kiss. Zeld, this red-haired, infuriatingly beautiful woman just came on Mary's hands, while kissing her. There is no way in hell Mary is even going to sleep alone again.

When Zelda came from her heights she fell asleep straight away but not before mumbling 

"Take that damned handbag and leave..."

Mary smiled, covered up Zelda with blanket, made sure she was warm and then she finally left... Just like Zelda wanted.


End file.
